


Milk

by star_shipper19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author is on a one-way trip to Hell, Bathing, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent b/c Harry is underage, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Harry giggles a lot, I've sinned, Incest, Kisses, M/M, Mostly Smut, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, bathtub shenanigans, godfather/godson, leave comments, lots of blowjobs, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_shipper19/pseuds/star_shipper19
Summary: Harry wants his daddy's milk.WARNING: EXTREMELY UNDERAGE.This work is purely FICTIONAL.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Do not read this is underage fics are not your thing. Harry is EXTREMELY underage here.  
> THIS WORK IS PURELY FICTIONAL, in no way do I support situations like these in real life. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This work has not been beta-ed so please excuse any mistakes for the time being.  
> Enjoy!

James shifted as he felt puff of warm air on his inner thigh. 

Harry's head was on his lap, attention toward his father as he blinked blearily. 

"Daddy?" 

"Hm?" He replied, trying to focus on the muggle film playing on the telly. He hoped that if he focused enough, his dick would get the damned memo that  _his **child's** head _was on his lap, and it wasn't something to get excited over. 

"Can I have milk?" the adorable 3 year old asked, and James nodded quickly. It was a godsend, his blessed child was giving him a reprieve by allowing him to go into the kitchen and punch his dick into obedience. He was about to stand up to head into the kitchen when he felt Harry tug at his shirt.

" _Your milk_ , daddy," he clarified, his huge eyes blinking more rapidly now as the drowsiness seeped out of his voice. James, however, was more confused than he had ever been - and he had taken Ancient Runes at Hogwarts, so that was saying something. 

"The one that comes from your pee-pee," Harry said, all innocence and big eyes, not noticing as his father suddenly choked on air. 

"Oh  _god_ \- no - I, Harry - no,  _what_?" 

Bullheaded as he was, Harry continued, though a tiny frown was marring his features. 

"Do you," he hesitated, as if searching for the right word in his limited vocabulary. "Do you not wanna share?" 

"Harry, love, that's -" he faltered. "You're not s- how do you know about that, love?" he questioned lamely. He found that he couldn't bring himself to explain the mechanics of boners and ejaculation to his 3 year old son. He was too innocent for that, right? He thought that he'd have at least a few more years before he'd have to explain that.

"I seed-"

"Saw," James corrected automatically. Harry just huffed, sitting up more as he glared at his father. 

"I saw it!"

Oh Gods. 

If his assumptions were correct, his son had  _seen_ James jerk off. Harry had seen him ejaculate and had assumed that it was milk, of all things.

"You," James licked his lips, "you aren't supposed to _drink_ that, Harry."

The famed toddler frown was back. "You drinked it!" He accused, and James cursed at himself.

It's as though all the silencing and locking charms he'd utilized during his Hogwarts years had all been forgotten. Or he'd just  _assumed_ that Harry was  _asleep_. Some parent he was. He hadn't even _known_ that Harry had seen him. 

"I- It's okay for grown ups to drink, Haz."

"I _am_ grow up!" his son argued back, sitting up on his knees and shoving three fingers in his face. James laughed weakly. 

"How about I give you regular milk and then-"

"Noooo," Harry wailed, loud and petulant as he stared James down. 

"Harry, _stop_ this," James snapped, his temper rising suddenly. He regretted it as soon as the words left his lips, Harry's face crumpling as he was reprimanded. His son's whole body seemed to deflate at the harsh tone and James instantly felt like the biggest wanker on the face of the planet.

"Oh, no. Don't - don't cry, Harry. You'll be fine," he reassured, "but you can't do it, okay?" 

"But- but why?" Harry wailed, hiccuping slightly as tiny tears rolled down his fat little cheeks. 

James flailed - how was he supposed to explain that to his son? 

"Please, daddy," he begged, "your milk tastes better." 

And fuck, if that wasn't a blow in the wrong direction. His son admitting to liking the taste of his come - James could see Satan now, laughing in the pits of hell at the situation. 

But, it had been 2 years since Lily died, and James hadn't had the heart to go out with anyone else, much less fuck them. 

But this was his son. His three year old son. 

"No, Harry, it's not right, okay? I could get into a lot of trouble. My... milk is only for people I love. When two people love each othe-" 

"You don't love me?" Harry cried, and the tears that had been receding came back tenfold as Harry let out a little indignant squeak.

"No, no baby - oh Gods," James groaned. No one had told him this was even a fucking possibility. Hell, parenting didn't come with a goddamn handbook, much less one for situations like these. 

When it seemed like Harry wouldn't stop crying, James grew desperate. He wasn't exactly a man with morals of reinforced steel, either, and the idea grew more tempting in his head. Harry  _wanted_ it, he  _liked_ it, and well, James could benefit from it. Really, it was a win-win scenario. 

Besides, it wasn't exactly unheard of, especially in Pureblood families, and James  _was_ a Pureblood, wasn't he? 

"Shh, shh, baby, you want milk?" 

At that, Harry's eyes snapped up, and he hiccuped as he eyed his dad warily. 

"Really?" 

"Really." He promised and chuckled when Harry launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around his father's neck and all but shouted thank yous. Little brat. He knew he had his father wrapped around his pinky. 

There was a niggling in the back of his mind but he quickly shut it down, deciding to not listen to his conscience just yet. He could hate himself later and for all eternity. 

\---

James sat against the headboard, Harry straddling his thighs. 

"I'm sorry I made you cry, baby," James said softly, wiping the drying tear tracks from his son's flushing cheeks. 

"'s fine, daddy," he murmured, giggling when James rained kisses on his chubby cheeks. James slowed down, dragging his lips more slowly against the smooth flesh, making his kisses linger, ignoring his racing heartbeat, as he worked his way closer to Harry's own lips. 

They pressed together for a second before James leaned back and smiled at Harry's giggle.

"Again, daddy," he requested, and James pressed their lips together more firmly, loving the sensation of Harry's tiny lips pressed against his. He moved slowly, guiding Harry tenderly before he backed away. 

This time, Harry whimpered at the loss, and licked his lips. 

"More, baby?" 

Harry didn't bother to answer, instead lunging forward to press his lips against his daddy's and inadvertently rolling his arse against his father's aching cock. There was something intoxicating about kissing his son, something about the way Harry just seemed so damn eager to please that had James not caring about the consequences. 

One hand came to grip Harry's thigh, and the other to his neck, tilting his head to get a better angle. James swiped his tongue over Harry's lips, his heart thudding so painfully that he swore he could feel it in his dick. 

"Daddy?" Harry asked, backing away upon feeling his dad's tongue. "Why did your tongue touch my tongue?" 

It was said so innocently, so sweetly that James should have felt bad, should have felt sick for what he was planning but instead it made his cock twitch with need. 

"That's another way to kiss, baby. Sometimes, you touch tongues with the person you're kissing. Do you wanna try more?" 

Harry looked at him warily for a second before leaning in with a nervous giggle, "M'kay daddy." 

This time, Harry opened his mouth, his tiny tongue coming out to touch his father's, tracing the grooves and breathing hotly against him. They stayed like that, exploring each other's mouth, while James began to knead the flesh of Harry's cute little arse. 

Just as he was about to pull back and continue with the main event, Harry surprised him by wrapping his lips around his tongue and  _suckling_ softly. 

Honestly, James had always known Harry had a bit of an oral fixation. Even as a baby, he'd suckle on Lily's breast for as long as he could. Then this transitioned to his binky and his thumb. It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did, and truly, it explained why Harry was suddenly so fascination with his father's cock. 

The same cock that  _made_ him, a dark part of James's brain taunted. It was getting easier to listen to the dark part than his conscience. 

"Ready for your milk, baby?" he asked when Harry finally pulled back with an embarrassed smile. 

"Yes yes yes yes!" he shouted, bouncing excitedly. James took the opportunity to divest Harry of his pajamas, his hands teasing Harry's dry hole for a moment before he positioned him between his legs. 

"Okay baby, ready to meet daddy's cock?" Gods, where had that come from? James wasn't usually one for dirty talk - then again, he usually wasn't one for partaking in child abuse. He pushed the thoughts aside. The dark side one again, obviously. 

"Your cock?" Harry repeated, his head tilted adorably. 

"Mhm, and you're not drinking daddy's milk, love," at his crestfallen face, James hastened to explain. "You're gonna drink my come, okay?" 

"Okay, daddy," he replied slowly, as if not sure that he was going to get what he actually wanted. 

James slowly lowered his boxers, letting the elastic catch under his balls, his cock pointing proudly towards Harry. Instead of being scared or hesitant, like James had initially assumed he'd be, Harry looked fascinated. And a little dazed. James threw the garment to the floor. 

"You're gonna have to make the mi - my come come out okay? Just start with your tongue, angel. Like if I was a lolly." 

Harry nodded dazedly and leaned forward, his pink little tongue coming out to touch the silt where James could see his precome had gathered. Harry rolled the taste around on his tongue for a minute and deciding that he liked the taste, dove back for more of his daddy's cock. 

At the rate they were going, Harry was going to have the "milk" he wanted  _soon_. 

"Such a good boy, baby. Now lick the whole thing, yeah? Make daddy's cock nice and wet," he murmured, his hands threading through the soft black locks. He watched as Harry's little tongue lapped at his length, starting at the base and licking a long path to the head. 

Without a doubt, James knew he'd be jerking off to the sight of his baby licking his cock for the rest of his life. He was so sweet, so tiny that he made James's cock look enormous, hulking in comparison. 

"Use your lips, too, kiss daddy's cock, baby," he instructed, a soft groan escaping his lips when Harry kissed the tip lovingly, his tiny tongue peeking out a second later to lap at the pearly fluid gathered there. Harry seemed to relish in having his father's dick in his mouth, his eyes glassed over as if he were enjoying a slice of treacle tart. 

Harry looked like he loved being there, between his father's thighs, his lips and tongue working over the same cock that had made him. He continued to lick at the heated fleshed with a relish, making little noises of pleasure but always, always heading back to the head to lick at the new precome. 

"Open up, sweetheart," James instructed, not being able to help himself anymore. He wanted to see his baby hanging off of his cock. A small thrill ran through him at how quickly Harry obeyed, his son seemed to be enamored. 

Slowly, he guided the tip of his fat cock into his son's mouth, a loud groan leaving him when Harry began to suck without James telling him to. 

"Such a natural, baby, you were born to suck daddy's cock, weren't you? So hungry for it, sweetheart, so hungry for daddy's cock in your mouth huh?" He panted out, watching hungrily as Harry continued suckling happily, looking content and relaxed to have his lips wrapped around his father's length. 

He continued to praise his son, watching as the three year old suckled gently, his tongue prodding the skin around the head. His baby's cheeks were tinged red from the praise, and James began to wonder what his arse would look like if it were the same shade. Preferably from James's own hands. 

Harry looked beautiful there, his lips red and shiny from licking at his dad's dick, stretched taught as he struggled to take just the head. 

His fingers tightened around the soft black locks and he made to pull him off, but Harry whined around the cock in his mouth and just continued sucking. 

"You can't get enough, can you? Daddy's own babyslut,  _Merlin_ ," James cursed. He continued to pet Harry's hair, watching as his son's eyelids fluttered but he didn't cease his gentle sucking. If he didn't know better, he'd say his son looked relaxed, as if having a cock in his mouth was all he needed. 

"Can you use your hand, baby? Like this," James instructed as he took Harry's tiny hand and wrapped it around his cock. He nearly sobbed at the sight, at how Harry's fingertips couldn't even touch; his cock was huge compared to his little boy. 

James couldn't stand it, he  _needed_ to kiss his beautiful son. With some difficulty, he pulled Harry off his cock, ignoring his whines of protest as he made Harry straddle his lap once more. 

"You're doing so well, angel," he murmured, cupping the child's cheeks as he pressed their lips together. When he pulled back, he saw Harry's dazed smile. 

"I like it, daddy," he announced, a fierce blush on his cheeks and neck. 

"Yeah? You like sucking on daddy's cock, baby?" 

Harry ducked his head and nodded shyly, his lips touching his dad's collarbone. James tilted his head back up, "My sweet little boy," he praised, kissing him filthily. He could taste himself on Harry's little tongue, could taste the slightly bitter precome that was seeping freely from his slit. 

"What do you like about it, hm?" he questioned, as he kissed down his son's neck, his fingers already teasing Harry's pink little nipples. 

" _O-oh_!" he gasped when James pinched one lightly, "Um, I-I like the taste, daddy. An-And 's big, fills my mouth." 

Gods, his child was going to be the absolute death of him. He hummed appreciatively and then leaned down to give one of his nipples a quick suck. 

"You want more baby?" At his frantic nod, James grinned wickedly, "You gotta ask nicely." 

Harry's lower lip jutted out so cutely that James couldn't resist kissing him again. 

"Please, daddy? Wanna suck your... your cock, please," he whined, but also held James's head in his hands so he could press his lips against his father's. 

"Alright, baby. It's almost time for you to drink my come," James warned, heat rolling in his gut when Harry's eyes lit up and he scrambled to get down from James's lap. 

Harry held it in both hands, his eyes meeting his father's as he gave the tip a sloppy kiss, making his lips shine with precome. 

"So pretty, baby," James whispered reverently, his heart stuttering at the sight. Again, Harry opened his mouth, latching on hungrily as he sucked. 

James could feel his balls drawing up tightly - after so long with only his hand to get him off, his stamina wasn't what it once was. 

"Ready for your milk?" His question was met with a soft, pleading moan, and a swipe of Harry's tongue to the slit. James could no longer hold back and he watched raptly as his cock pulsed in Harry's hand, his cheeks puffing out slightly as his father's come filled his mouth. It was too much for his little mouth and globs of warm come were sliding out of his mouth, some of it staying on his cheeks, and some of it sliding down James's cock. 

James slumped when his orgasm finished, but his eyes remained trained on his son as he played with the liquid in his mouth. 

"Open, baby. Show me." 

Harry did. His little mouth was full to the brim with come, globs of it sliding over his tongue and teeth. James's dick gave a valiant twitch. 

"Swallow it all, sweetheart," he instructed and watched as Harry did, his expression remaining blissed out. It appeared that his son had liked it -  _loved_ it, in fact. 

Before James could haul the child to him, Harry leaned down and began giving his spent cock kittenish licks, cleaning off any remaining come with a hunger that made lust pulse in his veins. His baby was a cock-hungry cumslut, it seemed. 

"Come here, baby," James ordered when the simulation was too much for him. He watched as his naked son eagerly crawled over to him, a happy expression on his face. 

"T'ank you, daddy," he slurred, pressing their lips together. This time, it was Harry who initiated their tongue kiss, his tiny gasps and pants spurring James on. Again, his hands wandered down to his son's arse, pulling the fleshy cheeks apart to expose what was surely a pink hole. 

"Did you like daddy's come, baby?" James ask when they broke apart. His index finger traced over the child's clenched hole, watching as Harry panted. 

"Yes, daddy." 

He watched as his son hesitated, but remained silent, kissing him gently until Harry decided he wanted to speak. 

"Can we do it again?" 

James's heart soared, his gut tightening with an intense lust that he'd never before felt. 

"Of course, baby. Maybe your little pussy will like some come too," James said, pressing their lips together briefly before Harry pulled back. 

"My p-pussy?" 

"Mhm," James nodded, "the little hole I'm touching right now? That's called your pussy, baby." 

"Oh."

Then, "Yes, daddy," Harry giggled shyly, "I think my pussy wants some." 

Instead of responding, James let out a groan and opened his mouth when Harry's tongue began to prod at his lips again. 

He was going to ruin his baby boy. 


	2. Bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the train to Hell. 
> 
> P.S. I wasn't so happy with this chapter, so I'll probably edit it later on. Thanks to everyone who has waited so patiently!

Harry giggled cutely, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink from the steam around them, the water's heat making his pale skin darken to a fetching flush. 

He was such an adorable little boy. No one would ever look at him and suspect how much he loved his daddy's fat cock. 

"Kisses daddy!"

James chuckled. If there was one thing Harry loved as much as his cock, it was kissing. He obliged his son and leaned down, pressing their lips together for the thousandth time that week. 

James withheld a groan as Harry pressed himself closer, his little tongue prodding at his father's lips. His son remained seated on his lap, with James' cock trapped between the slippery divide of Harry's plush little ass cheeks. His little boy would grind down, unknowingly working his father closer to an orgasm. 

"It's time to clean up, Harry," James said as he backed away, a wonderfully wicked idea popping into his head. 

Harry pouted cutely, his bottom lip sticking out as he regarded his dad. One stern look from James had him scrambling to stand, water droplets running down his pinkened skin. James swallowed harshly, suddenly feeling parched upon seeing the miles of exposed, wet skin. 

James took his time running the bath sponge over Harry's skin, watching the foam cover Harry's arms and legs, his little nipples looking taut from the cold air. He gave his cocklette a cursory wash before he washed the suds off. 

"Now turn, baby boy," he instructed, his cock twitching against his stomach when the two rounded globes of his son's ass were directly in front of him. He washed the two cheeks lovingly, mesmerized by their slow jiggle before he was forced to wash the bubbles off when Harry started telling him to 'hurry up daddyyyy'

"Okay, baby, now you're gonna hold your cheeks apart, alright? Daddy's gotta make sure your pussy is all clean." 

"Okay, daddy," Harry replied with a giggle as he bent forward and used his hands to expose his tight pink hole. James had shown him how to show off his pussy a few days ago, and Harry had taken to it like a duck to water. Harry loved showing off his tiny cunt, loved to bend over and tease his father with it whenever he could. It was slowly driving James mad in the best and worst of ways. 

Still, James squeezed the excess water out of the sponge, watching in fascination as the tiny hole clenched as the soapy water ran across it. It was so tiny, so pink, James absolutely knew he wanted to absolutely ruin it.

The older man used his thumb to caress the clenched hole, his fingertip circling the wrinkled skin. 

"Daddy's going to push his finger in, alright? Just like we did the other day, remember?" 

"M'kay daddy," Harry sighed, wiggling his arse closer to James. 

He continued to circle the pink hole with his finger, teasing it with soapy water. It was such a fascinating sight, watching his baby's cunt flutter and clench around nothing. When he was sure that Harry was relaxed enough, he began to push his finger in and groaned as the tight hole clenched around his digit. 

"Such a good boy," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his son's ass. James began to thrust his finger in slowly, wiggling the digit around until Harry cried out when it brushed against his tiny prostate. 

"Kisses too, baby?" 

James didn't wait for a response as he leaned in and began licking around the tight rim, the tip of his tongue trying to force its way in alongside his finger. He licked the wrinkles of his son's pussy tenderly, lapping at them until the child was trembling and on the verge of collapsing. 

Gently, he extracted his finger and watched as the hole clenched shut. It was such a beautiful sight, so perfect that he couldn't help but kiss his hole again. 

"My beautiful boy," he praised, raining kisses on his son's chubby thighs and round arse. Harry just giggled softly, his breath coming out in soft pants as his legs continued to tremble. 

They kissed once more before getting out and drying themselves off. Before James could even suggest a film or a story, a tiny hand was wrapping around his cock, tenderly tracing the veins. 

"You want to suck on daddy's cock, baby boy?" James cooed sweetly, watching as Harry's blush deepened but he nodded eagerly nonetheless. 

"You gotta say it, love," he teased. Though his tone was teasing, his heart was galloping in his chest as he waited with baited breath to see if his son would actually do it. They had been working on expanding Harry's  _vocabulary_ and though the little boy was still shy, he was a lot more comfortable now. 

"I wanna suck daddy's cock," Harry stated quietly but with a fierce determination. Hearing the filthy words come from his son sent a surge of lust through his veins and James watched as a pearl of precome appeared at the tip of his cock. 

As soon as it appeared, it was gone, wiped away by his son's little tongue. And Merlin, the look of sheer bliss on his face nearly had James coming right then and there. His perfect little son was a complete and utter cockslut. 

"Go ahead, Harry," James said as he leaned against the bathroom counter. His son followed as if in a trance, his eyes fixated on the throbbing erection he held. When he only continued to stare, James placed a hand on the back of his head and pushed forward gently, "Suck." 

His son needed no further prompting, his other hand coming up to hold the erection like a bottle as he placed the leaking tip in his mouth. 

Oh Gods. James' knees buckled as he watched his son suckle on his cock. Harry looked so utterly content to have his daddy's cock in his mouth. 

"Look at you, my own little slut, hm?" He ran a hand through Harry's damp locks, tightening his fingers around them when Harry tongued at the slit. 

"You were born to hang off my cock, weren't you, baby?" 

His son hummed, his eyes half closed as he nursed lazily at the same organ that helped create him. His hands started to jerk him off, both of them tugging when he realized that the action produced more precome. 

James watched him, utterly transfixed at the sight. His precious little four year old, his chubby cheeks flushed, his lips red and shiny as they stretched to accommodate his father's dick.

"Hold still," he said, grabbing Harry's head as he began to thrust into his wet little mouth. He thrusted shallowly at first, a little past the tip, and then deeper when it appeared that Harry didn't mind being face fucked. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes but still, Harry just licked as much as he could. 

The sight of his child gagging on his cock shouldn't have been as arousing as it was, it shouldn't have made James' balls seize up so suddenly, either. Without so much as a warning, he was pulling out, come painting Harry's face and chest, some of it landing on his still open mouth. 

His erection pulsed, once, twice, trice more before his orgasm subsided. It was then that he noticed Harry's frown.

"Wanted it in my mouth, daddy," he whined, his red bottom lip sticking out adorably. James couldn't help but laugh breathlessly. 

"I'll help you," he dragged the head of his cock through the streaks of white, gathering as much of the milky substance as he could before pushing it into Harry's mouth. He watched as the toddler caught on, happily sucking from his daddy's cock once more. 

They continued like that, James rubbing his cock all over Harry's face and chest, until all the evidence of their activities was gone. His cock was still sensitive but he let Harry continue to suck. He looked so content, so dazed that James could only pet his baby soft hair as he suckled softly. 

"You really love daddy's cock, don't you, baby?" 

Harry just looked up, his father's mostly flaccid cock in his mouth and answered by tonguing at the slit once more. James grinned sweetly at him, his mind already on spells and charms he could use to stretch Harry's hole. As nice as his mouth was, it was his little cunt that interested James most at the moment. 

He could imagine it now, the tears of pain from his beautiful boy, the tight heat of his little pussy as James forced his cock in... 

Yeah, he was definitely going to get to work on those spells. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos!   
> Feel free to share any ideas you guys may have ;)


	3. Sirius

"Pardon, mate?" James choked, saliva going down the wrong side as the news settled in. 

"It's just for a few weeks. C'mon Prongs, I'll even help you watch after Prongslet."

James laughed a little breathlessly, scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly. Harry was exactly the reason why he was hesitating.

They'd need to stop their little... affair, at least while Sirius was with them. He couldn't just turn his best mate out on the street. 

"Of course, Pads, I'd love having you here," he replied weakly. He smiled faintly as Sirius beamed, his best mate chattering eagerly about the mischief they'd get up to. 

\----

James was going mad. Absolutely, utterly, completely insane. Sirius had taken Harry's bedroom, which meant that every single morning, James would wake up to breathing, living temptation. 

And he wasn't the only one who was suffering. The day before, he'd woken up to tiny hands on his morning erection, and Harry's petulant pout when James told him that no, he could not suck on his daddy's cock. Instead they'd kissed for a bit and James had eventually given in when Harry had begged him to rub his little hole.

But other than that painfully briefly morning, James had seen absolutely no action.

So, yes. James Potter was going insane. He felt tired and irritated and sexually frustrated and it was all Sirius' fault. He was pretty sure his balls were one day away from falling off completely. 

To make his frustration worse, he realized he'd left his wallet at home halfway to the store. Now, he'd had to trudge back home to pick it up and then head  _back_ out for more milk. 

James sighed as he pushed the door open, wondering if he could get Remus to drag Sirius out of the house for a night or two. Merlin knew that James needed a reprieve. 

"Sorry mate I-" the words 'forgot my wallet' died on his lips as he realized that Sirius was at the table, staring intently at the cup of tea in front of him. 

"Y'know, it turns out we do have milk."

"I- uh, okay?" 

"I just thought we were out because Harry kept insisting that he wanted milk."

Dread settled into James' stomach at that. He can't possibly know, can't possibly have found out about-

"Turns out Harry remembered the actual word for the 'milk' he'd been asking for," Sirius said slowly, face neutral. James can't read him at all, and that scares him, makes him wonder what Sirius is planning to do next. 

"I want in." 

Wait, what? 

" _What_?" 

"You heard me," Sirius shrugged, a devious smirk breaking out over his handsome features. "He was begging for hours, you know. I reckon he's still hungry for it." 

\----

James had thought that nothing would beat seeing Harry's content, dazed expression as he nursed on his father's cock. He didn't think there would be anything that could possibly beat that sight. 

He was wrong. 

James groaned as Harry's little tongue lapped at his slit, the effect heightened by the fact that Sirius's cock was rubbing against his. His little boy looked absolutely ecstatic at having two heavy shafts hovering over his lips, his eyes half lidded as he started to suckle at Sirius's member. 

He looked so tiny, so delicate sitting on his knees as he worshiped the two pulsing cocks above him. It was like he couldn't get enough, his lips alternating between kissing Sirius's cock and suckling at James's balls. The poor kid had looked overwhelmed at first but had taken to it faster than a duck to water. 

"Look at him, he bloody loves it," Sirius whispered reverently, one hand carding through Harry's dark locks. 

It was true. Harry always looked so at ease, so fulfilled when he was sucking away at his father's prick, and now, his godfather's too. 

He wondered what Harry would look like, one cock up his arse and another in his mouth. Just the  _thought_ of it had James feeling impossibly close to finishing. He was absolutely certain that Harry would love it, would crave feeling full. He could see how his son would beg, lower lip jutting out as he pouted and begged his daddy to fill him up. 

He could see it - his cock, heavy and thick nestled between Harry's little cheeks, then pushing into the prettiest little pucker he'd ever laid eyes on. He could hear Harry's little gasps and sweet 'Daddy''s falling from his lips, begging James to fuck him. 

That idea was persistent, and it was only after a few more seconds of deliberation that James guided his cock out of Harry's mouth, ignoring the child's whine of protest. He had been a saint since Sirius had come live with them, practicing absolute restraint, but now it was as if a dam had broken free, because James couldn't deny himself this. 

"Show daddy your little cunt, Harry," he ordered, his cock throbbing when Harry scrambled to spread his legs, his lips now wrapped around Sirius's cock, unwilling to let go. 

Faintly he heard Sirius groan, but his attention was on the little pucker hidden between plump cheeks. It was just as tiny and beautiful and pink as James remembered. 

After muttering a quick charm, James dove in. He tenderly traced the wrinkles of Harry's opening with his tongue, a moan falling from his lips at the taste of him. James spread him open roughly, holding his son's cheeks open as he feasted, the tip of his tongue occasionally dipping into the tight channel, the one James desperately wanted to be in. 

"So sweet, baby," James murmured, pressing hard kisses on the milky globes of his son's ass. One of his hands came up to tease the entrance, his finger dipping very shallowly into the wet pucker before retreating. 

He didn't expect Harry to push up and chase after it. Merlin, his son really was a slut. 

Deciding that he was headed straight to hell anyway, James muttered another lubrication charm, this time pushing his finger in until the first knuckle. It was obscene, the way Harry's pucker struggled to take in the girth of his daddy's finger. 

Harry didn't seem to care, pushing back onto his finger as if he were trying to fuck himself. And wasn't that an idea? James's mind ran away from him for a second, wondering how Harry would react to having a toy readily available for his hole. 

Wet slurping noises filled the room as Harry kissed and sucked on his godfather's cock, his father's fingers slowly working their way in and out of his ass. James was soon pushing three fingers into his needy son, the tight heat of him slowly driving him mad and the image searing itself into his mind forever. 

From his angle, he could see Sirius's length disappear over and over, glistening with his child's saliva as he sucked. It was glorious, to see that and Harry's cute little pucker struggle to fit his fingers. 

"Prongs, mate, 'm close," Sirius panted. Truth be told, James was close too, but he had an idea. 

"'s fine. Go ahead." He hears Sirius's grunts and groans more clearly now, especially when Sirius begins to thrust more harshly into Harry's mouth. It's only a few moments later that he hears a guttural sound and he looks up in time to see Harry's cheeks bulge as he struggles to swallow the load of semen. 

He gives them both a bit to recover, Harry eagerly suckling the last remnants of come off of Sirius's cock before he proceeds with his plan. 

He flips Harry over, laughing at the adorable pout on Harry's lips.

"What's wrong baby? Don't you want daddy's cock in your little baby cunt?" 

At that, Harry's eyes widen before he nods eagerly, a gummy smile replacing his earlier pout. He glances up at Sirius, smirking when he sees that his best mate appears enthralled by what's going on. Good. 

"Yes, yes, yes daddy, pleaseeee," Harry whines and then moves to get into position on his hands and knees. James's hand stops him. 

"No, baby, I want to see your face when I breed your little pussy," he growls, his lust increasing tenfold when he sees that Sirius's cock jerks at the words. 

He pushes Harry's little thighs up and instructs him to hold them, his red and gaping pucker now on display in front of his father. 

"Please put it in, daddy." 

And fuck, James can't help but obey. Harry's still so tiny, so young that James knows he can't put it all in. At least not yet. 

But that doesn't mean he can't put  _something_ in. 

He slicks himself up and rubs the head of his cock around Harry's entrance, teasing them both. It's a beautiful sight, his thick cock looking enormous against Harry's tiny, virginal pucker. A part of him just wants to shove himself in, lift Harry up, and use him like a little fucktoy, but he doesn't want to hurt his son. At least, not like that.

"Ready, baby?" He watches as Harry nods, eyes wide and face flushed with exertion. 

James struggles to push past the tight ring of muscle, but after a few seconds of trying, the head pops in and James can't breath because Harry is so tight and hot and perfect that all he wants to do is remember this moment forever. 

He risks a look down, cursing loudly when he sees Harry's pucker stretched wide around his cock, the ring of muscle nearly white with exertion. It's the best thing he's ever seen, best thing he's ever  _felt_. 

He looks at Harry's face next, expecting to see a grimace and tears but all he sees is his son panting lightly. A look at Sirius confirms his suspicions - he used a spell to ease the pain. Sending him a grateful smile, James turns back to Harry. 

"You okay, baby?" James asks, holding himself very still as Harry clenches experimentally around him. 

"Yes, daddy," he pants sweetly, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink. He looks so exquisite that James can't help but lean in, pressing his lips to Harry's in a short kiss. 

They keep kissing, Harry's little tongue tangling with his own as James uses short thrusts to get himself off, the tightness and heat of Harry making it impossible to keep his climax at bay. 

Harry's mouth tastes salty and slightly bitter, a reminder that his incredibly young son just had his godfather's cock using his mouth. Gods, he's such a needy cockslut, James is already going mad with all the possibilities, all the things they can do together. 

He can't wrap his mind around the fact that he's buried inside his son, the little boy he helped create. He doesn't dare to go further than halfway in, but the pleasure he's feeling is unlike any other - so intense and satisfying that he's almost embarrassed by how close he feels. 

What feels like seconds later, he's gripping Harry's hips as he fills the little boy up with his hot come, groaning as Harry clenches around him again and again. 

Harry's still holding himself open when James pulls out and both Sirius and he groan at the sight of the four year old's little hole, reddened and dripping with his daddy's load. 

"Look at that," Sirius breathes, dragging a finger through the wet mess. Sirius pushes a single digit in, fingering Harry's ruined cunt as he babbles praise to the tired child. He watches as Sirius and Harry rearrange themselves on the bed, the two of them cuddling while James cleans himself up. When he's done, he eyes them hesitantly for a moment before Sirius rolls his eyes and beckons him closer.

James moans as he falls back in bed, sweat cooling on his body. Harry's breathing evens out quickly and the room is engulfed in a comfortable silence, both men still running on the adrenaline from their climaxes. 

He's enjoying the silence, when suddenly, Sirius's voice breaks the quiet.

"Y'know, I've always had a bit of a panty kink..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter isn't as explicit as the previous ones but I hope you guys enjoyed! Comment what you like/want/hope for and don't forget to leave kudos (I live for both).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and COMMENTS!  
> Tell me what you think, what you liked, if you think there should be a sequel, if you think Sirius should join in, if you want something specific!  
> Comments give me motivation!


End file.
